


A Riddle

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A Riddle

You can’t take me back  
Once you give me away  
For love or a fool  
The price is dismay

I seduce and corrupt  
The wisest of men  
And all in my thrall  
Are mine in the end

But if I am spread   
And shrewdly observed  
Bound to the many  
You may be well served

Be cautious of those  
Under my spell  
For once I break free  
The price can be hell


End file.
